Beryl's child
by ranko lina Inverse
Summary: My second story I know sailor moon crossovers are overdone this one has Ranma someone from the siver Millenium but when he find out who which side will he be on. Has a little of every thing action, humor, death, birth, blood and gore, horror, and a some r
1. Chapter 1

Beryl's Child

Prologue: The Dance

Disclaimer I don't own Ranma ½or Sailor Moon I mean no harm by this story just writing a story and Making NO Money off of it because I like the idea. I have No money so please don't sue me.

"Ran-chan; you going to wear the costume I made; right sugar." Ukyo stated.

"No! Ranma wear Shampoo costume, he do because he belong to Amazons." Stated Shampoo.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Come on baka! Let see what you look like in the costume I made you." Akane yells at Ranma thought the washroom door of the Sailor Moon Juuban Rec Center (what if flash can have a museum than Sailor moon can have a rec center). The rec center was holding a Halloween custom party for their school along with other local schools. So the fiancées took it as a challenge to see who could get Ranma to wear there costume. Ukyo was dressed as Amelia (sorry Amelia) of the slayers anima and had made Ranma a Zelgadiss costume. Shampoo was dressed as well as an Amazon. The 'costume' she made Ranma was a magic Amazon love/slave outfit which would make who ever wore it a slave to anyone of Shampoo bloodline. Akane had Kasumi make her a princess costume and Ranma a white knight costume.

In the bathroom (which was one of those one person washrooms which you lock when you enter so someone doesn't walk in on you) Ranma was just finish making sure everything was straight on the costume he had been working on for the last month when he got some free time. He looked at himself or herself (When Ranma is female I will be using the female her and she) as she was in her female form said to herself "You know I'm glad I made this. I look so damn hot in this. I can't wait to see their face when I come out in this." blushing and Giggling she unlocked and opened the door to show which costume she wear.

"So what do you think I spent a month working on it?" A blushing Ranma asked the girls. The girls just stared at her in shock.

Yuki and Sayuri who were dress as Neptune and Uranus of the sailor scouts Yuki had dyed her hair Aqua to be Neptune; well Sayuri cut her hair and dyed it blond to be Uranus. "Ranma you look great in that" Sayuri said who was holding Yuki by the waist they were now going out and thanks to Ranma now had the courage to show their love for one and other in public.(I tell you later how) "How about we have a threesome later." This got her an elbow in the ribs from Yuki and a laugh from Ranma

"She right Ranma you do look good as Saturn but you should have cut or dyed you hair or at less lose your pigtail. And thanks for the costume idea." Yuki told Ranma

"Thanks guys." Ranma said to them "I what to look different from her if there was a daemon attack. And as for the pigtail that's my trademark how else is she going to know that I can take care of myself?"

"You believe that the scouts are real Baka." Akane said glaring at Ranma "you are more of a pervert that those two bitches!" pointing at Yuki and Sayuri before storming off. Shampoo and Ukyo glared at Ranma, Yuki and Sayuri before leaving the party now that they couldn't take/dance with male Ranma there was no reason to be at the party.

Frowning at the way Akane had treated her once best and only friends Ranma turn to Yuki and Sayuri and said. "Don't let those bitches ruin the night have fun you guys." With that said Ranma raised her fist into the air and yelled out "Now Let's Party!"

The three of them race off to the dance floor as the first song of the night begins to play the monster mash (what it is a Halloween party).

30min later

Ranma was enjoying herself when getting off the dance floor to get a some punch using a Ki scan to make sure it wasn't spiked, finding it to be ok she took a cup and took a sip. That when a boy who Ranma didn't know walked up to her blushing as red as her hair fidgeting nervously asked "Umm can I Umm dance with you?"

Ranma was a little shocked at this but she knew going as a girl this would happen but she still had to fight the urge to hit the poor guy. Ranma was about to tell him no when a wooden katana(for the love of me I can't remember what the sword Kuno swings around is called) as Kuno step in between Ranma and the poor boy "Hold knave I The Undefeated star of the fighting world the blue thunder of Furinkan High upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno shall not allow a lowly peasant to dance with the pigtailed goddess have at they." Kuno preached just before he changed at the boy. Just when he was about to hit the poor boy a female hand caught the blade. Ranma, Kuno and the boy look up at who held the blade to find it was Nuku Nuku a friend of Ranma's who was a cat in the body of an android that looked like an 18 year old girl.

"Nuku Nuku think you not nice trying to hit Ryunosuke for asking pretty lady to dance." Nuku Nuku stated before sending Kuno out the window and into LEO than turns to Ryunosuke the boy who asked Ranma to dance and said "Pretty lady no dance with you she friend of Nuku Nuku no like men so no dance." Then turned to Ranma and said "Hi Ranma look good. You and Ryunosuke play nice? I go teach stick boy not to hurt people." With that said she jump out the window she hit Kuno though and run off to where he would land.

Ranma turn to Ryunosuke and asked "Ryunosuke right? So you know Nuku-chan?"

Ryunosuke answered "Yes and she's my sister and how do you know her Miss Ranma?"

"She helped me keep crime out of Nerima. So you're her bother funny you look and smell human but anyway you asked me to dance right?" Ranma asked "and call me Ranma no miss."

"Umm yes." Ryunosuke replayed lamely while blushing as red as Ranma's hair.

Ranma laughed at the way Ryunosuke blushed when asking her to dance and after being asked if he asked that. Than Ranma notice Emi dress as a cat-girl about 10meters away. Knowing that Emi had a crush on Nuku-chan brother Ranma told Ryunosuke "I'm sorry but what Nuku-chan said was right. But see that girl over there dressed as a cat-girl I know she'll dance with you she talks about you more then Nuku-chan does." Than giving Ryunosuke a push in Emi direction yelled out "Hey Emi-chan Ryunosuke has something to ask you!"

Ranma watched Ryunosuke stumble though asking Emi to dance and Emi Shrieking out yes and than dragging Ryunosuke to the dance floor. That when Ranma notice a girl about 15 or 16 that was dressed as Saturn or very well could have been Saturn herself sitting all alone. So Ranma walked over to her. Remembering something from a dream Ranma had the last few nights asked "The Princess of Saturn the Guardian of Life and Death should not be sitting all by herself. Why the long face and can I ask for your name?"

Hotaru had come to the party with the rest of the scouts and a teenage Usa who had come back to learn more about the pasted and to high school with Hotaru in hopes of stopping people from bullying her, but people are only nice to her when Usa is around but they still pick on Hotaru and fear her because of her power to heal when Usa's not around. So Hotaru had spent the whole night on the bench at the back of the dance hall everyone avoiding her. So she was surprised when a girl dress as her alter-ego, but had her red hair in a pigtail came up to her and called her by her Silver Millennium title and asked her for her name. Seeing nothing wrong with giving her name she answered "You can call me Hotaru." Than asked. "And who are you?"

Ranma smiled at Hotaru than like in the dream Ranma answered, "I am the Princess of Earth the Guardian of Life and Death, but you can call me Ranma," never taking her eyes off the violet pools of Hotaru's eyes.

Hotaru looking into Ranma's when it hit her, what Ranma had called herself she remembered someone said the same thing to her in the Silver Millennium but she had called herself Ranko not Ranma. Hotaru looking into the blue grey pools of Ranma's eyes she had to ask "Ranma have you… I mean… Would you…" trying to think of away of asking if she was from the silver Millennium

Ranma, seeing that Hotaru was nerviness and what to ask her something but didn't know how to put it, so Ranma choose to try and get her mind off what ever it was and let Hotaru have some fun. So Ranma asked "How about a dance than we're talk, how does that sound?" offering her hand to Hotaru

Hotaru looked at Ranma's hand then after a second to think it over nodded and took it and had Ranma lead her to the dance floor. As there step on to the floor the DJ said "The next few song are for all the couples out there we start with Listen To Your Heart by Roxette, next we have We Belong by Pat Benatar and were end this batch of love with Glory Of Love by Peter Cetera." Hotaru was expecting Ranma to lead them off the dance but she led them to the center of the dance floor as the first song was about to begin Hotaru noticed that there were only couples on the dance floor. Hotaru spotted Usagi and Mamoru and Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa looking at her and Ranma. Haruka-papa giving her a thumbs up and two girls dressed as mama and papa alter-ego giving she guess Ranma a wave and a thumb up as the 2 girl got ready for the dance too. Hotaru was blushing as red as Ranma's hair when she turned back and could see that Ranma was just as red but had a blissful grin on her face which so found it way onto Hotaru's as well. Ranma then place her one hand on the small of Hotaru's back and the other of in one of Hotaru's hand. Hotaru place her hand on the small of Ranma's back as the song started they began to dance and were so lost in the joy of being with the other.

Ranma and Hotaru were finally snapped out of the daze after the last song had finished up, by the claps of the other scouts and Yuki and Sayuri who have all gathered around the matching couple. Blushing ever redder Ranma and Hotaru laughed nervously and were about to say something when a there was an explosion and they all looked to the stage. There standing on the stage was a Daemon holding up the DJ and several students and draining them of their energy.

To be continued

AN: My computer had to go into the shop had to have it rebooted loosed everything so I reread my first copy of this story and decided to do a rewrite will be rewriting A Family Past forgot to have the father at the hospital oops. Also working on another Ranma Sailor moon crossover this time Ranma as Venus but yet his not Venus how that possible your just have to read it when it comes out. Plus a Ranma Robotech cross with lots of other series that one my take awhile to show up. It's going to be a lot like Dragon Lady of Macross but with my own funness added to it. Here's a hint at one major change Ran-oh-ki is a pet of Ensign Rukku Hibiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

StatetWolf

readerofgoodfanfiction

Ranko Lina Inverse


End file.
